Walk Away
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: Every moment ended with a punch, and they walked away from each other. No longer, she promised. It was time to face the facts.


Walk Away

Author's Note: I wrote this because my poor Sai/Sakura heart was bleeding. Is this pair so odd that nobody LIKES them? Dx Oh sad. -pats their heads- It's okay, loves. I love you.

DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S HORRIBLE. -glares at her hands- They wouldn't stop typing!

Disclaimer: RAWRRR, I wish I owned them. Pssh.

On with the story!

--

**Walk Away**

By: Moriko-Demon

Despite what others might say, Sakura did care about her teammates. In her own special way, of course, which included punching their lights out whenever they pissed her off or yelling at them when they did something to annoy her.

She cared about Naruto, with his loud personality, and his habit of rushing into things without thinking.

Yes, even Sai, who called her names and always smiled that fake smile at her.

When the subject turned to Sasuke, however, Sakura could only sigh and look down at her feet. It was such a touchy subject. She had believed she had loved him. She had gone so far as to convience herself that she loved him. In the end, however, after nearly three years of Sasuke being gone, Sakura had realized she had gotten over him. She still cared about him, but she didn't love, love him.

She often caught herself staring at him, though. She'd jump and turn away quickly, walking away before she could see him turn around to stare at her as well. How ironic.

--

Ino confronted her one morning.

"Why do you always seem to fall in love with people I'm interested in, Forehead?"

Sakura glared and turned to look at her. The blonde kunoichi towered over her, so Sakura stood...but it didn't make her feel anymore powerful.

"What do you mean, Ino-Pig?" she snapped back.

"You know what I mean!" Ino said smoothly. "I see you staring at him." She narrowed her eyes accusingly.

Sakura did not speak for some time, and Ino gave up and went to meet up with her team. She had a mission, she had mumbled.

Surprised, Sakura only watched her friend walk away. Never had she seen Ino back down from a challenge or fight, especially when it came to a boy she liked.

Sakura walked away.

--

"What are you drawing, now?" she asked politely, bending at the waist to gaze at his sketch book over his shoulder.

"Hello, Hag..." he replied, glancing up from his painting, his paintbrush still poised over the blue river.

"The river, huh?" she said, smiling, ignoring the nickname for now.

He said nothing, only returned to his work.

Sakura blew wayward strands of hair from her eyes and kneeled. There was silence. There was more silence. She watched him silently, her hands clutched tightly at her knees.

"Was there something you wanted? Or did you just wish to ruin the beauty of nature with your ugliness?"

Sakura did not think she could control her anger any longer. She surprised herself, though. She raised her hand to strike--Sai flinched. Her punches hurt--but her fingers relaxed. They grazed his cheek as she lowered her hand.

Sai was...confused?

Sakura walked away.

--

It was raining.

Sakura liked watching the rain.

Naruto, however, did not. He liked the sun, going out and doing things. Being trapped in the house because of a rainstorm to him was just as bad as having your hand cut off. Sakura sighed, watching Naruto run home through the rain from her window.

She gathered her coat and walked outside.

It was a spur of the moment thing, something that she was probably going to regret later.

--

Sai was painting again.

He had been, should I say. When the first raindrop hit the page in his sketch book, right in the middle of the forehead of his latest painting, he stuffed the book back into his bag and sought shelter.

That was when he spotted her.

She had spotted him, too.

Sakura carefully walked to him, smiling in greeting, ignoring the blank stare she recieved in reply, though those lips twitched up in a fake smile as always. "Sai..."

"Hag."

She turned away.

"Do you know what love is?"

If only for a moment, Sai's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. His mask returned. "No."

"You loved your brother, right?" she asked, looking at him again.

"I don't know."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you love anybody, Hag?" Sai asked.

Sakura had not expected the question. She answered slowly. "Yes, of course. I love my family, my friends...they are precious to me. I love Naruto and Kakashi. I love you--"

She froze.

Sai faked a smile again.

"I love you, Sakura." Perhaps he thought he had done something right, she thought.

Sakura shook her head again. She touched his jaw softly with the tip of her fingers.

Sakura walked away.

--

"Why were you talking to Sai in the rain yesterday, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he slurped at his ramen.

Sakura stopped eating for a minute to stare at her friend.

"Just asking him a question."

"About a mission?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah..."

It was a lie, but Naruto accepted it and happily returned to his noodles. She scooted her half finished bowl of miso ramen towards him and stood. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I've got to go to the hospital." she lied again. "I'll see you around!"

Naruto waved, and they said their farewells.

She wondered.

She had questions.

Sakura had questions she was afraid to ask. Sakura, a skilled ninja and medic-nin, powerful and short tempered. Afraid. She couldn't believe it.

Perhaps Ino was right.

Sakura looked up.

No more lying, she promised. You lied to yourself about your love for Sasuke and look what happened. No more hiding, Sakura. No more walking away.

This time, Sakura walked away to find him.

This time, Sakura didn't walk away from him.

--

That was probably the most random thing I've ever written.

Hmmm, Sai and Sakura hinthints. xD Ohhhh, I love this couple. Hope you enjoyed. Review, please? Should I continue? Let me know, thanks!--Moriko-Demon


End file.
